Tumblr Kink Fill 1
by gleekinkfiller
Summary: Santana and Rachel's relationship becomes more open than either of them planned.


**Title:** Tumblr Kink Prompt Fill #1  
**Length:** 816 - complete  
**Prompts:** "I saw this one on GKM. Rachel and Santana fucking in back of the choir room not realizing other members of the Glee Club (up to the author who they are) have walked in and are not only watching what's happening but also doing commentary about it to each other before finally making their presence known."  
**Contains:** in public, oral, getting caught

**Author's Note: **I'm not an idiot, people. If I suddenly get 12 anon reviews in about the same amount of minutes on a story, I know it's just one person attempting to spam my review board. For the record, my policy on spam is this: I delete it. I don't care if it's a positive review or a negative one. If I suddenly get a flood of anon reviews with a very short period of time between them, I will delete _all_ of those reviews. You're welcome to leave a single review (or even two if there's character limits or something involved) on a chapter/story just like everyone else and I'll publish all of them, positive or negative. It's the spam I don't tolerate and, just in case the spammer is reading this: Sending a ton of messages pretending to be multiple people and begging me to continue a story will probably end up working to the opposite effect.

I'm sure some people will think I'm being snotty about this, but having to wade through all of the alerts FFN gives me via my iPod's wireless when I get spammed doesn't exactly leave me in a good mood.

* * *

It was the last thing anyone expected to see when they walked into the choir room.

Santana was in one of the chairs on the top row of the risers with her head leaning back against the wall and her eyes closed. Not surprising in and of itself, but her cheerleading top wasn't usually shoved up to expose her breasts to the entire room. And her fingers weren't usually buried in Rachel's hair as the other girl's head bobbed between her thighs.

Finn's jaw nearly hit the floor before his face turned purple with impotent rage and Mike and Sam had to grab him and physically haul him out of the room before he started screaming. Quinn looked disgusted, Brittany confused and Mercedes and Tina just looked mildly shocked. Puck leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms behind his head with a smirk to enjoy the show.

"Oh my," Artie whispered, eyes wide behind his glasses as Rachel's paler hands pressed Santana's tanned thighs wider causing a wanton moan to escape the cheerleader's lips. "S-shouldn't we say something?"

"Shut up, man," Puck said with an appreciative chuckle. "Dude doesn't get a show like this everyday." He jumped as Quinn slapped him. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself, you disgusting lout," she hissed. "We shouldn't even be seeing this!"

"I don't know, I think it's kinda hot." Brittany smiled distractedly, playing with her fingers as she watched Santana reach up with her free hand to pinch and knead a breast as her hips bucked into Rachel's mouth.

"Hot or not, we need to be saying something before Mr Schue gets here," Mercedes pointed out as one of Santana's legs hooked over Rachel's shoulder, the heel of her white sneaker digging into the girl's back.

"Oh fuck, Rach," Santana groaned, her hand tightening in Rachel's hair and pulling her closer as she gasped out the word. "There. Right there. Fuck yes! Suck my clit, baby, suck it. I'm so close. So close."

Puck let out a low whistle of appreciation and had to drop his hands to cover the growing bulge in his jeans as he grinned. "Fuck, this is better than porn!"

"Dudes! Schue alert!" Sam broke in, looking more than a little tousled from dealing with an angry Finn as he burst back into the room. "Santana! Rachel! Cut it out you guys!"

"Dude!" Puck protested, turning on him. "I was enjoying that!"

Santana's eyes shot open wide and she jerked as she realized the whole Glee club was watching Rachel eat her out, but her orgasm was so close she just tightening her grip on Rachel's head and pulled her back in. "Don't stop!" she sounded desperate and panicked. "I'm so close, don't stop!"

Rachel mumbled something and one of her hands disappeared under her chin. A couple seconds later, Santana was bucking in the chair as a fast wet sound filled the room, making Puck's jaw drop and a little bit of drool slide out of his mouth. She bucked then tensed with a low cry as she came around Rachel's fingers, her back arching as the waves of pleasure coursed through her.

"Way better than porn," he muttered, staring wide eyed and ignoring the spreading wet stain on the front of his jeans.

"Ugh, go change your pants," Quinn muttered, shoving him towards the door before moving to sit in the front row as Rachel pulled away.

Not even looking at them, she handed a wad of tissues back over her shoulder, which Rachel used to clean up the silken liquid that was all but dripping from her chin before handing them off to Santana. Cleaning herself up and pulling her panties and spankies back on, Santana quickly tugged her top and bra back down over her breasts, tucking them back in place.

"That was really hot," Brittany murmured, coming over to sit beside Santana and tangle their pinkies together. "Next time can I play too?"

"Next time," Quinn broke in sharply, "use the bathroom or janitor's closet. I am not playing look out for you because you want Rachel's head between your legs again."

Santana smirked, leaning back and nudging Quinn's shoulder with the toe of her shoe. "You're just jealous, bitch. Don't worry, you'll get yours and now Finnocense is pissed at me and not you for fucking his Berry."

Quinn just scoffed and turned back around as every got seated, Finn conspicuously absent.

Mr Schuester walked in and clapped his hands with a big smile. "Alright, guys! This is going to be an amazing week I just know it!" He looked around, his smile falling as he realized his favorite member was missing. "Hey… where's Finn?"

"Oh… he's couldn't make it," Mike explained with an awkward grin.

"Yeah," Sam added with a smirk. "He's a bit tied up right now. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow."


End file.
